One Day
by VirginiaPepperPotts
Summary: Sequel to 'One Night' Please don't read if you haven't read 'One night' before, it won't make sense for you. To all the others: Thank you for reading on :D
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I want to thank all of you who came here because they liked 'One night' And I'm sorry that this chapter is up so late, I know I promised to have it up sooner...**

**Well, now it's here, enjoy :D **

_Pepper looked at the ring one more time and threw it into the ocean. A new life in front of her. Now she stood at the crossroad which decides how her life would go from now on. Three ways in front of her, no way back. Sure she was hurt and sad, but somehow she felt little regret. And then she took it: She turned on her heel and and walked into her new life. Straight forward, never looking back. She could breath and she could fly. She was free. And today would be the day her life was about to begin._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prolog**

Tony felt better when he woke up the next time and he decided to look after Nilia and Virginia and he stood up, groaning, but ignoring the pain... But when he reached Virginia's room, he froze. She was gone, her bed empty. He walked over to Nilias Room and Nilia sat on the bed, soflty humming. She was... weird.

''Nili? Hey honey... where's Virginia?''

He sat down next to the little girl on the bed an dragged her on his lap. Nilia looked up at him and sighed:

''She's gone...She is ill.''

"Ill?"

"My mommy always told me when you are sad and your heart hurts it's like you are ill. Mommy was often ill, and now Bep is ill. I saw it."

Tony was confused about the wisdom of the little girl, and he recognized something else.

''Bep..? Why... why do you call her 'Bep', honey?''

Nilia looked up at him and smiled, giggled softly.

''It's your name for her...''

Tony was startled and stared at Nilia and mumbled: ''What do you mean, 'It's my name for her...'?''

But Nilia just giggled and wrapped his little arms around Tony's neck. ''You're funny... ''

Tony hugged her back and then went to left again.

''I'll be back soon, honey... And I promise to get you out of here as soon as possible''

Tony went back to his room and sat down onto the bed, sighing, his head aching. Even though everything he wanted to do was sleep, he took out his phone and talked to Jarvis.

''Hey buddy... would you... just tell me...''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pepper's POV**

It had been hard when I got my things from the mansion and moved back into my old apartement. I knew I had to move out, I'd sworn to myself to start a new life... completely without everything that remembered me of Tony... I spotted a picture of us on the cupboard, we had been together for nearly a month and Tony had his arms wrapped around my waist and our foreheads pressed against each other, both of us smiling. It had been the first picture the paparazzi have got.

I sighed, swallowed the sorrow and the pain and threw the picture in the trashcan.

A new life.

No pain.

No Tony.

No love...

I knew I couldn't stay here, alone in my apartement, I knew I would freak out... I went into the bathroom and took a shower. The hot water made me relax and I stayed in there for at least an hour, before I went back in front of my drawer and took out a simple, not too short, black dress. I was in front of the mirror and did my hair and makeup when I suddenly heard a voice and let the towel fall onto the floor in shock.

''Oh my god, Pepper...'', Happy had his hand over his eyes and stumbled his sorry while I hurried to wrap the towel around my body.

''I'm sorry, Pepper...'' he said again and I shook my head.

''It's okay... but... what are you even doing here?'' It was kind of good to see Happy, even though he reminded me of Tony it was good to see someone who actually remembered who I was...

''I... where the hell have you and Tony been? It has been 2 months since you were supposed to come back from Vienna... What... Pepper?''

I sighed and hugged him, before I mumbled: ''I'm sorry... I can't tell you that... You just have to know that I will leave Malibu, please... I'm not... I'm not Tony's fiancé anymore... He's not even Tony anymore...''

Happy stared at me and followed me out of the bathroom, mumbling incoherent words. ''What... Pepper, what happened?''

I just sighed and went back to the bathroom, changing in my black dress, watched myself in the mirror to decide I looked a lot better than I felt and went back to happy. I was a lot taller than him in my black Louboutins and just said:

''He's not remembering... I'll go now, and please just... don't say something, okay?''

Happy just nodded and followed me out of the door. I knew I had to leave Malibu and all the Memories behind. I had faced a lot in the last months and I was happy to start completely knew. Until I'd find a new apartement I would live at my sisters place with my her, her husband and her son, I hadn't seen them for a long time and I felt like this was the best decision. I waved Happy good bye and waited until the rolls royce disappeared, then I got to my own car and drove away. I would drive to my sister tomorrow, but this evening I'd go out, just relaxing, thinking about the good parts of life...


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Just the prolog and I already got 8 followers? You guys are AMAZING! :D**

**Well, here we go with chapter 1 :)**

Tony sat on the bed, staring out of the window while he listened to JARVIS' words.

"Miss Potts started working for Stark Industries 11 years, 6 Month and 7 days ago. First she was the assistant of your secretary until you made her your PA 1 month and 3 days after she started working there. What else do you want to know?"

Tony sighed. He was so desperate to know what he forgot, he wanted to know who he was. And he wanted to know everything, every little detailabout Virginia Potts. How it felt to dance with her, how she smelled when the hospital scent didn't veiled her own. He remembered her in that night, her small and soft body curled up against him... she had gained much needed weight since she was in the hospital, but even though he was always scared to break her.

When she had been with him, when he just thought about her, he felt warm and comfortable and it scared him... He had killed the woman he had thought was his wife... and he had never felt like that around her... This feeling was a whole new level...

This was when the realisation hit him like a sack potatoes.

"Jarvis..?", his voice trembled.  
"Did... did Virginia and I... did we?"

He didn't know how to ask, but Jarvis seemed to know and answered politely:

"You proposed to her 6 month and 4 days ago, sir..."

Tony sighed heavily and didn't know how to feel...  
His voice was not more than a whisper when he asked:

"Where is she?"

"She took her things out of your mansion and went into her old apartement where she threw away all the things that remembered her of you... after a shower she left, and she deleted me on her phone, so I can't trace her. I'm sorry, Sir..."

Tony's head fell back onto the cushion. He hurt her... he had hurt her so much... and she was gone... probably forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper reached her once favourite dance bar after 20 minutes and left her car. Everything still looked like she had loved it... the soft blue shade of the wall outside and the big neon letters on the roof:

_DORIE'S_

Pepper got in and immedeately relaxed to the sound of the rock music. She was free... And she would enjoy her live...  
She sat on the bar and drank a martini, when someone taped her shoulder suddenly.

"Miss? May I ask... Oh my god...", he said when she turned around.  
"Virgina?"

Pepper needed a moment to recognize the blond hair and the familiar amber eyes. In front of her stood her highschool crush and shortly even boyfriend, Ben Floress. And he still looked as hot as 14 years ago...

"Ben...", she smiled and hugged him. "What are you doing here? I never heard from you after you moved away..."

Ben sighed and said: "Yeah I know... it was a shame that we had to part... well, i was going to ask you for this dance, so..?"

Pepper smiled and stared in his eyes, remembering their time together.

A new life...  
no pain...  
no Tony...  
no love..?

Finally she nodded and said: "Sure"

Ben smiled back and took her hand leading her onto the dancefloor and pulled her close. Pepper recognized just now that it was a very slow song and she and Ben just swayed around. But it was okay... it felt... right. They danced in silence, Pepper listened to the music and Ben's heartbeat, felt his hand on the small of her back. They danced the next and the third song, still in silence, just savouring the moment until Ben said:

"So how does it come that Iron Man's girlfriend is alone in a bar, dancing with her highschool boyfriend?"

This was it... Pepper felt like she'd fell through the floor and she hated herself for feeling this weak. She hadn't thought about Tony the whole time she had danced with Ben and now he just brought everything back...

"You don't have to know...", she hissed and left him on the dance floor, heading towards the bar.

Ben quickly followed her and reached her place after she had ordered a vodka shot.  
Her face was cold and angry and Ben just wanted to help her.

"I'm sorry, Ginny... I don't know what happened, but if you want to talk about it, I'll be here..."

Pepper didn't answer she got her vodka and drank it down in one, before ordering another.

"You don't understand... nobody understands..."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was about half an hour later when Ben found himself with a very drunk Pepper clinging to his arm, while he tried to make his way to his car.  
He sat Virginia down in the seat and she giggled up at him.  
He got into the car next to her and asked:

"Shall I bring you home, Ginny?"

Pepper looked at him and giggled again, she was very far from sober.

"No", she mumbled. "Your place..."

Ben didn't know if this was a good Idea, but he was still very attracted by her and he wouldn't waste this chance...

They reached his house and he brought Pepper inside, always careful so she wouldn't fall. He guided her into the bedroom and looked at her.

"Are you okay by sleeping in the same bed as me?", he asked and Pepper nodded, still smiling like and Idiot. Or just like a very drunk Pepper...  
Ben took out his shirt and his trousers and got into the bed in his boxers, whe he recognied that Pepper still stood where he had left her and he quickly stood up and mumbled a 'sorry'.  
He hesitated when he reached her, but she just smiled and nodded, so he opened the zipper of her dress and slid it down her body. As soon as she stood there in matching black lace, she wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her to the bed, falling down on it a and rolled on top of her, still kissing her soundly.  
Pepper relaxed.

No thinking...

No pain...

Pepper woke up next to Ben, the sheets loose around their entwined bodies. She sighed, and remembered a similiar situation with another man... she had been drunk too and it had led her into a relationship, a relationship that had nearly broke her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to start something like this again, but Ben was so nice and he wasn't a superhero who put her in danger. He held her close, he gave her the feeling to be human again...

Maybe it could really be right with him... maybe it could work out... She looked up at Ben who was still sleeping and tried to imagine a life with him; she really had loved him on college, maybe she could do it again...

It was around half an hour later when Ben woke up, Pepper still staring at him.

"Hey... umm... good morning"

Even though he smiled, Pepper could see that he was very nervous and she smiled back, trying to hide that she was too.

"Good morning...", she said an leaned in to kiss him when her phone rang and she stumbled a sorry and stood up.

"Potts?"

_"Ginny, were are you? You wanted to be here over an hour ago... are you alright?"_

Pepper sighed and looked at Ben who was staring at her with an hopeful expression.

A new life...

No pain...

Love?

"I... I'll stay her for a few days longer... I'm sorry... Is that okay?"

_"Of course, Ginny... Take your time..."_

Pepper hung up and looked at Ben.

"It was my sister... I... I decided to live with her for a while, but..."

She couldn't finish the sentence, memories of Melodie flooded her mind and she tried to fight them off. Without her recognizing, Ben had stood up and stood in front of her now, his hands on her still bare waist.

"Your sister? The... i'm sorry..."

Pepper knew exactly what he talked about, she knew he had been scared of Melodie, like everyone else...

"No... Rita... it's complicated, well my mum married a few years ago and she's the daughter of her husband... don't mind..."

She didn't want to talk, so she just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. When they parted she whispered:

"Is it okay if I stay with you for a while..?"

Ben just smiled and picked her up, bringing her back to the bed.

**Maybe leave a review on your way out? Thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"You sure you can't find her, Jarvis?", Tony asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"No, Sir... I'm sorry"

Tony sighed heavily and stood up. He just wanted to find her and tell her that... what? He didn't even know what he felt exactly, but it was scaring. He didn't really know who she was, at least he didn't remember... But when he had been there for her the last night he had felt like... this was the place where he was supposed to be...

"Mr. Stark?", a nurse came in and smiled. "If you promise to be careful and come around every week you and Nilia can go home."

Tony nodded and stood up, making his way to Nilia's room. At least he could take Nilia home to the mansion Jarvis showed him, getting familiar with his 'real' life again... He would find Virginia, no matter what he needed to do...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gin..?", Ben asked, looking down at Pepper who was cuddled up half on top of him and sighed. "What are we doing here?... i mean...", he stumbled and kissed her forehead. "Gin, do you love me?"

Pepper sighed. She had done this mistake before when she had started the relationship with Brian and she didn't want to hurt Ben like she had hurt Brian. But she had sworn to start a new life and she knew Tony wouldn't come back... Tony... she knew she had sworn to herself that she would forget about him... he wasn't her fiancé anymore, he wasn't part of her life anymore. But even though she couldn't forget the night they had spent together... how he hadn't want to leave her alone how he had cuddled her... and how he hadn't been there the next day. She had put up with so much and she knew she wasn't strong enough for all this. She couldn't stand waiting for someone who wouldn't ever remember her. She didn't want to be alone, she just wanted a happy and secure life... and she hoped she could fall in Love with Ben again. She definitely was attracted by him...

"Yes...", she whispered. "I do..."

Ben smiled and pulled her up, kissing her deeply, wrapping his arms around her still naked body. He was so happy to have her back... When they parted he mumbled:

"We had a great time on college, don't you think? You know I didn't want to leave you..."

"I know..." Pepper mumbled back before she sat up and sighed.

"Ben... Can I stay with you for a while..? I'm... I just don't... ?"

She looked up at him with a helpless expression, expecting him to freak out because she acted so weird, but Ben just smiled at her and sat up too, kissing her softly. "Of course you can stay, Gin... whatever happened, talk to me if you want to, if not, I won't ask..." Pepper sighed a thank you and stood up, pulling on her clothes.

"I just go to my apartment and get some stuff, okay?"

"Sure, take your time", Ben answered and Pepper left the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony left the taxi, thanked the driver and lifted Nilia on his shoulders making her giggle. Damn, he loved that little girl... he carried her bag and the big pink stuffed rabbit in his hands and soon reached the building, Jarvis had told him was his. The mansion was awesome, big and wonderful, but he didn't recognize it. It probably happened so much to his brain that he was in serious trouble.

"This is yours?" Nilia asked eagerly and squeaked. "It's fantastic! "

Tony smiled and entered the mansion with the code Jarvis gave him, saying:

"No, honey... it's ours..."

Tony set her down and sighed. He didn't recognize anything...

"Jarvis?", he asked hopefully and was relieved when the Al answered.

"Nice to have you back home, Sir. I'll give you the needed instructions right away"

It was late in the evening and Nilia was already deep asleep in Tony's bed - they would work on her room tomorrow - while Tony was still sitting on the couch. Jarvis had told him a lot about his life, his company, Iron Man and he was very exhausted, but even though he couldn't stop thinking about Virginia... she couldn't just disappear...

"Jarvis? Did she came back to her apartment?"

"Indeed she did, Sir. But she just took a few clothes and her luggage and left again"

Tony sighed and stood up.

"Navigate me to her apartment, Jarvis... And tell me if Nilia is okay"

"Of course sir"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony reached the apartment and sighed. He was such an Idiot... how could he get inside?

_What are you doing here, Tony?_ He thought.

But then he got an Idea... He looked right and left, if there was someone besides him and looked under the . No key.

Damnit...

Then he got another idea, even though he didn't know how to ask... He took out his phone and started Jarvis.

''Jarvis..? You... you said she's my fiancé... Do... do I have a key?''

Silence.

''The yellow one, Sir...''

Tony sighed and took his keys out and it didn't take long until he could go inside the apartment.

It was beautiful, he could tell that Virginia had a good taste in decorating her home. He stood in the hall, the walls were in a light creme color with a single dark, blue stripe. There were a cupboard with a few books and pictures of her family. Tony noticed that there was one missing and he remembered Jarvis words...

_She took her things out of your mansion and went into her old apartment where she threw away all the things that remembered her of you... _

He went into the kitchen, white and clean. The orange curtains gave the room a wonderful light, pictures of New York and London adorned the walls.

But Tony just saw everything blurry when he went straight to the trashcan and pulled a picture out.

He saw himself and Virginia, his arms around her waist and his forehead against hers. They were smiling and looked so happy. Tony swallowed hard and stared at the picture. How could he just forget everything?

After a few minutes of just standing there, he suddenly heard a harsh voice.

"Hey! I've never seen you before, what are you doing here?"

Tony turned around, still in kind of a trance and saw an elderly lady standing in the door. He knew he had to explain what he was doing when he didn't want the woman to call the police.

He cleared his throat and said:

"Well, the woman that lives here is... was my... " Another sigh. "Don't mind... I'm sorry..."

But to his great surprise, the woman smiled. "You're Tony... right?"

Tony nodded, wondering why the woman knew his name, even though she hadn't seen him before.

The elder woman took a letter out of her bag and gave it to him before she went outside and to the door right next to Virginia's. Before she got inside, she turned around and said:

''Virginia is a good girl. .. but whatever happened crushed her. " Then she left Tony and the letter alone.

He couldn't wait to tear it open, he wanted to know everything. ..

The paper was filled with beautiful written words that matched her personality perfectly and he stared at it for a while before he started to read.

_Dear Tony!_

_I don't know when or if you'll read this letter. _

_Somehow I think you will come and you will read it, as I know who you are. But actually, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I only write these lines, so I can't blame myself for not having said goodbye. I left and I won't come back. _

_I'm sorry... You were the love of my life, and a part of my heart will love you till the end of time... But that part was buried in the same grave as your memories. _

_I just can't be with you… I can't stand you being so close to me, knowing that you won't remember me and the things we shared. It happened so much and I don't want to be in danger anymore. I'm not strong enough for this. I thought I was, but I realized that I don't have any hope for us. All I feel is pain and sadness. _

_There is almost nothing left from the love and happiness I once felt when I was with you. So please don't search for me and don't try to find me... Believe me, it's better this way. _

_Try to live a new life. I'll try to do so._

_Goodbye Tony._

_Pepper_


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I'm very sorry that it took me so long to update, but I had a really bad case of a blockade... :(**

**But now we're back and I'm happy about every single person who is still reading this story**

**THANK YOU :***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**1 year later**

It was still night when Tony woke up, but he couldn't think about sleep anymore. Like nearly every night. He turned his head to look at the picture of him an Pepper on his nightstand. He had took it with him when he had been at her place the last time... He just needed it by his side. Tony sighed. Every time he saw her, every time he saw how happy she was on this picture, how happy she had been with him his heart ached. And he didn't even know why...

It had been a year ago when she had left and every day he asked if she was okay, if she at least missed him a little bit. Because he did. He knew it wasn't right... He knew he couldn't ask her to forgive him. Not after everything that had happened... Not after Melodie made him hurt her like he did. And even though everything he could remember were the days he spent in the hospital with her... Even though he couldn't remember their life together he felt empty without her.

Of course he was responsible for Nilia now, she was the girl in his life and she filled his heart with love and joy. But nevertheless he missed the feeling of having someone in his life who was worth to come home to. And the only woman he could see as this someone was Pepper.

Maybe this was the main reason for him to let Jarvis still look where she was; even though she had told him not to. But she had been right: He was Tony Stark and he wouldn't give up. Of course it was selfish and egoistic, but he couldn't think straight whenever she came into his mind...

If he just knew that she was okay, that she was happy in her new life, maybe he could forget her. But there was still the little glimpse of hope that she could give him a chance. That he could be the one to make her happy... And this hope alone made him wake up every night, made him move on till he would find her.

„Mr. Stark!" Jarvis voice startled him. „I got news for you..."

Tony sat up immediately and asked eagerly:

''What? Did you find her?''

''Because I couldn't get access to her I checked her background and every person she has a relation to. Miss Potts is currently at the house of Mr. Ben Floress in Los Angeles. But may I say that I don't think it's a good Idea to visit her...''

But Tony ignored his Al and got up, dressed in record time when he recognized how late it was. But he knew Nilia could be on herself very good, she'd turn 6 next month and Jarvis was there and she could always call him; He had to see Pepper...

He reached the address Jarvis had told him around 5 am and parked the car a few meters away, hoping that she wouldn't recognize... The house looked nice and unspectacular, the lights were still of. But Tony couldn't stop thinking about Jarvis words. 'Ben Floress'... Pepper was with a man and Tony couldn't deny that it made him jealous.

He waited in his car till the sun rose and till Pepper and this guy would show up. All he could do was waiting... even though everything he wanted to do was stand up, walk to the door and ring. Telling Pepper the truth, telling her that he still loved her, even though he knew that the Situation was unfair, that she was supposed to be happy... that he wanted to be the man that made her happy. Finally, the clock in Tony's car read 8am, he saw Pepper coming outside in a simple jeans and t-shirt. She looked absolutely wonderful... In the hospital she had been desperate and sad, but now her blue eyes were glistening and her hair was shining even more red in the early sun. She was happy... she was happy with someone else, she had started a new life without him and he knew he couldn't ask her to give him a chance... it was her decision, and maybe it was the best for all of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tony came back home he found Nilia on the couch eating cookies and watching her favorite show in TV. When she saw Tony coming in, she said:

"Jarvis, pause please" and grinned at Tony.

"Dad? Where've you been?"

Tony sighed and sat down, dragged Nilia on his lap.

"I... nowhere, sweetheart..."

Nilia just stared at him with her big brown eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Why don't you bring her back?"

Tony stired and looked at his 'daughter'

"What?"

Nilia just smiled knowingly.

"Bep... you were together in the hospital, the first time you two were happy, the second time something broke. And you have the photo. Why don't you tell her to come back? You miss her, don't you?... I do"

Tony smiled at the little wise girl and lifted her in his arms, bringing her to the kitchen.

"I... I'm sorry sweety... I can't tell you, it's complicated. I don't really now by myself what I can do...''

Nilia smiled sadly, leaned her head against Tony's shoulder and closed her eyes. 

**Tony's POV**

3:14... Again. I knew I had to sleep, I hadn't got enough sleep for nearly a month now. I knew I couldn't go on like this. My head turned to the picture again and I stared at it for what felt like an eternity. Pepper was always in my mind, she was always there, no matter where I was or what I did. I sat up and took the letter out of his nightstand. I didn't know how often I had read her words, how often I tried to find a gap in her words, to find a reason to talk to her. Making her mine again...

_You were the love of my life, and a part of my heart will love you till the end of time... _

_I can't stand you being so close to me..._

_All I feel is pain and sadness. _

I had hurt her, I had hurt her so much. All I wanted to do was telling her how sorry I was, how much I wanted to be the man that made her happy. But I knew she was happy now. She had a boyfriend, she had a new life... without me. And I knew it was better this way.


	5. Chapter 5

Pepper came out of the bathroom in shorts and a tanktop and found Ben sitting on the bed staring at her.

''What?'',  
she asked and smiled, sitting down next to him. But Ben just shook his head and kissed her softly. When he pulled back he smiled and whispered:

''I love you, Gin''

''I love you too''

it wasn't a lie, she really did love Ben. But she could have sworn that Tony's car had been in their street last week... she hadn't thought about him for such a long time and now she was suddenly turning paranoid. She was happy, right here, right now, but she couldn't get Tony out of her mind... She knew she had sworn to herself to forget him and she really tried, but she couldn't deny that they had shared so much for all this years. 10 years of working relationship, a little more than 2 years romantic relationship... She couldn't simply forget all those years she had been in Love with him.

_''Miss Potts..? Mr. Stane wants to see you in his office now''_

_Pepper just nodded and stood up, her whole body felt numb, she walked to Obidiah's door, just like it was not really herself walking. All she could think about was that it had been already 2 Month ago... and there was still no hint were Tony was. Pepper opened the door and sat down in front of Stane's desk, waiting for him to turn around with his chair. Finally he did and smiled at her sadly._

_''Miss Potts... Since there is still nothing new about Tony I think it'd be the best thing to end this and... well... call out his death''_

_Pepper held back a sob and swallowed hard before she answered:_

_''Are... are you sure? What if he's still outside there? We can't just stop looking after him, he needs our help''_

_''Pepper...''_

_It was one of the rare times he used her nickname and Pepper knew he was serious._

_''There's no chance for him... I think you should look for a new job''_

_Pepper just nodded mechanically and left the office, tears starting to stream down her face. Outside she ran into Rhodey who looked at her in worry. She looked up at him and hugged him, sobbing in his chest. Rhodey brought her in Tony's office and closed the door._

_''Pepper... Hey Pepper calm down please. I promise we will not stop looking for him... it's okay... Pepper, calm down''_

Pepper sighed and looked at Ben who was already asleep next to her. Why was she tricking herself? She would never be able to forget him... Never.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Pepper... Beloved Pepper... _

_How to start a letter to someone you know you love, but also know you shouldn't? A letter to someone who told you to get out of her life... forget her... A letter to someone you forgot..._

Tony let the pen fall down on the still empty sheet of paper... He couldn't, shouldn't do this... He should be a good father for Nilia, he should be Iron Man. Iron Man... the thing that caused this misery. Tony hadn't been down in his workshop that whole year, hadn't been Iron Man for so long. He had put Nilia in danger, he had put Pepper in danger, according to Jarvis more than once... Pepper... the woman he barely knew, not remembering their time together, but even tough knowing that his heart belonged to her. In some kind of a way he didn't even know why he felt how he felt. Well, he had been her fiancé and it seemed like his heart hadn't forget Pepper... Tony sighed and took the pen again, doubting, but starting to write:

_Dear Pepper... I know you told me to leave you alone, I know you told me I shouldn't look where you are, but I can't forget you. I already did once and I feel so guilty about it... I know I never intended to hurt you... I...I really don't know what to do... Pepper I want..._

He cursed and crumbled the sheet, throwing it into the trashcan. He couldn't bring her back, he didn't deserve her. He had have this chance and now it was over, now it was Bens turn. He lost her.

''Dad..?''

Tony was startled and turned around, seing Nilia in the doorway.

''Hey...''

He raised his arms, gesturing her to come to him and once she reached him, Nilia sat down in his lap.

''Why are you not sleeping sweety?''

Nilia smiled.

''And you? Why you not sleeping?'', she asked.

Tony just sighed and lifted her in his arms, bringing her back to her room. He set her down onto the bed and said:

''You are to young to understand that... I'm sorry''

''I'm not!'' Nilia pouted, but laid down in her bed and took Tony's hand.

''Just tell her, Dad...''

''This is not that easy, sweety...''

Tony said and sat down into the bed next to Nilia, she cuddled up against him and smiled.

''Why not? She still loves you''

Tony smiled sadly and shook his head.

''She doesn't...''

Nilia sat up and crawled in his lap, facing him and put her hands on his chest. She smiled at him and her big green eyes glistened.

''Yes she does... She was very sad in the hospital, she was hurt... She still cares a lot about you.''

''Caring about me is not loving me!''

Tony hissed harshly and Nilia backed away, tears welling up in her eyes. Tony immediately regretted his behavior and pulled his daughter in his arms holding her close.

''I'm sorry sweetheart... I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry... I seem to be not very good with women...''

Nilia pulled back and kissed Tony's cheek, smiling.

''Don't be sorry, Dad... it's okay. Just bring her back''

Nilia kissed him once more and laid down, closing her eyes.

Tony stood up, kissed Nilia's forehead and mumbled:

''You're a wonderful little girl...'', before he left the room.

He stayed a while in front of Nilia's door and stared at the wall. He had to talk to someone, he had to change something, he knew he couldn't stand the situation like this... He took out his phone and dialed the number, hoping that Rhodey would answer. After a few seconds – that felt like an eternity for Tony – he heard a sleepy voice.

''Tony..? What the hell, do you know how late it is?''

''I'm sorry Rhodey... but I need to talk...''

''Tony... what happened?''

Tony sighed and went downstairs, sitting down on the couch and started to explain:

''It's about Pepper... I don't know what to do, I know I hurt her and I know she deserves to be happy, but... I can't forget her, Rhodey...''

Tony heard Rhodey sigh on the other end of the phone, but waited till he answered:

''I'm sorry buddy, but I can understand her... She put up with your shit for so many years, but even though she fell in love with you... And I thought she really, really loved you. But it's not that easy, Tony... You two were engaged, and may I say you put her through a lot, and she was always by your side. And now you don't have any Idea who she is, I can understand how she feels, you were my best friend, Tony... And you don't remember me either... Tony, she's free to do whatever she wants to do... I'm sorry''

Tony sighed, but didn't get the strength to answer. He heard the silent 'click' when Rhodey ended the call and he just sat there staring at the floor. Maybe Rhodey was right... Maybe he should really just... forget about her. It was so easy to say, but so hard to do so. He couldn't forget her, he knew it.


End file.
